


This Is My Pleasure

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-cest, hint of marriage problems, hint of mental problems, lot of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Nothing in life is just black and white. Time has come when Yuuri has to admit to himself that he also possess a "darker twin" inside.





	1. This Is My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Dear Phayte, this is for you. I´ve been reading your fics for some time now and want to thank you for all your hard work. This is very loosely inspired by some of your fics, I hope you don´t mind. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!

It all started quite _innocent_. Yuuri was running from his training, stomach empty, head full of next week´s exam when he bumped into somebody. He didn´t have time to stop, so he just quickly yelled " _Sumimasen_ " and kept running.

A few minutes later, _he_ was the one who got bumped. He hissed on the contact of pointy elbow with his stomach, turned around; but the stranger was already gone. Only in the corner of his eye has he caught glimpse of raven hair and and blue hoodie. Similar to his, actually.

The third time both him and the stranger bumped into each other so hard they both end up on the ground. Yuuri slowly stood up on his feet and leaned down to help the other boy; but he quickly got up by himself, turned around and his eyes darted into Yuuri´s.

He gasped. The second boy was looking _exactly_ like him.

The boy smirked and asked: "Finally noticed me, huh?"

Fuck, he even _sounded_ like him.

It was like looking into the broken mirror - the boy against him was thinner in face, his hair were combed back and his eyes were sharp, with mean sparkle in them. But otherwise - the color of the eyes, the hoodie, even the bag and shoes - everything was just like Yuuri´s.

"I guess that mean you accepted my invitation?" asked the boy since Yuuri somehow couldn´t find the words.

"W-what invitation? Where?" Yuuri finally asked.

"In my room, that mean also _yours_ , of course. See ya tonight," the boy turned around and dedicated him one last smirk.

Yuuri couldn´t possibly get more confused.

 

 

 

When he came back from the shower to his room, he tossed away the towel and put on his sleeping pants. Just when he was reaching out to get t-shirt from the chair, he heard some voice from his bed.

"You won´t probably need those."

In a blitz, he turned around and really; the boy he met just a few hours ago, was sprawled shamelessly at his bed like he belonged there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, cursing himself for how _stupid_ did it sound.

"You still don´t get it? I am _you_ , Yuuri."

Yuuri didn´t get it. Maybe that boy´s name was Yuuri too, and this was some kind of weird joke.

"It´s not," said the boy and Yuuri winced. He cannot possibly read minds, or can he?

"Of course I can read your thoughts," replied the boy, almost bored. "I said you already - I _am_ you, dumbass."

It seemed unreal, it seemed like from some science-fiction novel, but it was obviously happening and Yuuri finally gasped.

"How?"

"Huh? You don´t know? You´ve been sitting on your ears or what?" asked the second Yuuri, startled.

Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders. What _should_ he say, anyway?

"Once in a lifetime, when Venus and Mars are in suitable positions, you can meet your dark twin," recited the boy like from some ancient book.

" _D-dark twin?"_ asked Yuuri, now completely lost. He wasn´t aware of having any siblings.

"Well, you can call it whatever you want - dark twin, other half, better half.. it´s not sibling _per se_ , more like.. your _second_ half. I am _part_ of you, Yuuri."

 

 

 

Yuuri was confused. Very, very confused. Instead of answering his sigh fell on the boy lying on his sheets. He was wearing only a black tie and typical, blue worn out jeans. It was.. _odd_ choice of clothes, to say at least; but if he was _really_ Yuuri himself, this was probably the hottest how did he look.. ever. The boy´s chest was bare, and his nipples were hard and standing, maybe from the cold in the room and maybe from something else.

Yuuri somehow managed to walked to the bed and sat next to boy´s legs. The other Yuuri dedicated him a chuckle and circled his index finger around his nipple; and Yuuri felt his own mouth water.

"Yes, Yuuri," continued the second Yuuri, sat and leaned onto him. "This is real and I am _you_. People are not only black and white. I am the part of you that is greedy for success; the one that wishes to be speak rude to others; and also the one that is _lewd_."

Yuuri suddenly felt embarrassed. Yes, he _was_ all of these things, but he _didn´t_ want to be. It wasn´t.. right.

"No, Yuuri." The boy reached his hand and cupped his chin demandingly. "Never, _never_ feel ashamed for who you _really_ are."

Yuuri looked in surprise to those eyes, so similar to his own; no, to _his_ own eyes. For the first time in his life, Yuuri considered them not just nice or deep, but _beautiful_. He leaned forward and pulled the boy closer by his tie; in the same time he felt his own throat clenching and heat rising in his head. He closed his eyes and opened up his lips so he could lick into himself.

 

 

 

It was something he certainly wasn´t expecting. He felt a hot, small and painfully familiar tongue licking his own, entwining around it, the heat of his own mouth. It was so, _so_ good he almost forget to breathe for a moment. He opened up his mouth more, wanting more, feeling more. His bare chest was touching the boy´s, only tie dividing them. Yuuri felt the hands, _his_ hands, roaming around his body and gripping his sides, sliding down.

When the other Yuuri finally broke the kiss, Yuuri was still recovering from it _and_ from the fact he was kissing with _himself_. His hair were messy as the second Yuuri kept running his fingers in them.

"You look better this way," he whispered him to his ear and pushed his hair back.

"How come you don´t wear glasses?" panted Yuuri, still feeling himself on his tongue.

"Cause I don´t need them," answered simply the other Yuuri; his hot breath hit Yuuri´s neck and his skilled fingers already took his glasses away.

He stood up, upper button on his jeans already open and the fabric deliciously showing up his hips, revealing just a bit of his lower belly, but not the main prize.

Yuuri sat on the bed and pushed them down a little bit until first dark hair appeared. There it was: a proof he was looking for. It was a cut, and rather fresh one; the result of his unsuccessful first try to shave his pubic hair. His razor slipped from his fingers when his mother started to knock on the door and asking why is he taking so long.

Yuuri poked into it with the finger and the other Yuuri hissed and shoved his hand away.

"Ouch, asshole! It _hurts_ , you know that."

Yuuri knew now. He felt the sharp sting too, down there.

The other Yuuri yanked his trousers to opened up them more and slide them down his feet; kicking it away.

"Suck me," he said, like it was the most natural thing to say.

Yuuri fell on his knees.

 

 

 

It was without a doubt his cock, even with the beauty mark on the glans. It looks like his own, it responded like his own under his touch, it smelled like it, too. Yuuri slowly opened up his mouth and took it in; he licked the head and realized he feels his own mouth on _his_ cock, too. It twitched impatiently in his mouth while simultaneously also in his trousers. It was very new; and very pleasant. He kept teasing himself for a couple more moments but then the greed had overruled him and he took himself the deepest he could.

"Fuck, Yuuri," breathed out the other Yuuri, grabbed his hair and pulled. "Do it, suck me."

Yuuri felt his own arousal spread from his cock to the belly and started to suck. Yuuri above him moaned and thrusted a bit into his mouth.

_God, I´m **sucking** myself, thought Yuuri and then again: I´m sucking **myself**._

He could do this anyway he wanted; since it was _him_ and he knew for the best, what does _he_ like.

You want to do it hard? Do it hard, then.

You want to make it slow and sweet? Well, make yourself. Or rather, _do_ yourself.

Yuuri was sucking and licking his own cock while in the same time he _felt_ like his cock was being sucked. He was fully hard by now and it was almost unbearable; the other Yuuri gasped and moaned and thrusted in him, and Yuuri felt that soft cockhead hitting his throat again and again. Finally, hot fluid squirted inside of his mouth and he came into his pants, panting heavily, and letting the cock free from his lips. The second Yuuri kissed him, and kissed him deep. Yuuri buried his fingers to those hair. He _knew_ the taste on his tongue already.

 

The both fell on the bed.

 

 

 

After a couple minutes, his second half gave him a whimsy look and smiled. Without saying anything, he climbed onto Yuuri, started kissing his lips, neck, nipples; sliding down his sides, thighs and by the time he got back up, Yuuri´s cock was again half-hard.

"Hmm," he chuckled. "This legendary stamina of ours; it´s both blessing and the curse."

"Why curse?" asked Yuuri lazily in post-orgasm bliss.

"Because I want more," breathed out the other Yuuri, while brushing his lips against his nipple. "More of you. Give me everything you can."

He leaned down and again took his cock in his mouth, while sliding one finger down to Yuuri´s entrance. His sharp eyes glanced on Yuuri while he pushed it all the way inside.

Yuuri yelped and thrusted in that warm mouth. He was already slippery inside and soon, he was sucking his finger more and more in. He could more _feel_ than see the smile of the second Yuuri who quickly added another finger.

Yuuri started to moan; hot mouth on his cock and fingers scissoring him; gently, yet demanding made his breath abrupt and frantically. When the third finger slid in, he felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. This Yuuri knew _exactly_ , where his prostate was, of course; and kept abusing it with each of his precise move. This Yuuri was passionate, and possessive, and probably also jealous and petty; but it was still _him_. All of him, was his; and Yuuri suddenly realized he _needs_ him.

"Fuck me," he looked at those eyes, plea in his voice. He never thought he would beg somebody to fuck him, but there it was. The second Yuuri took out his fingers and grabbed a lube from somewhere, eyes locked with Yuuri, never leaving them. He spread his legs a bit and pushed slowly inside. As in a mirror, Yuuri could see the reflection of his own pleasure on that face. When his second half pulled his cock almost out and then thrusted it back in; Yuuri couldn´t help but moan and arch his back.

"Fuck," he cursed and it felt so, so free. The other Yuuri leaned more over him, almost embracing him and kept thrusting hard. Yuuri felt every single move of him in his entire body. His mouth fell opened and he was moaning loudly, wantonly; like that one time his parents left for the weekend and he spend it jerking off entire time in probably each room of _Yuutopia Onsen_.

"Let me hear you, I love your voice," the other Yuuri kept whispering him in the ears, his voice husky and deep. "Tell me how _much_ you want it; I want to _hear_ it."

"I want you," Yuuri breathed out, yelping when his cock brushed over his prostate, stars appearing in front of his eyes. "Fuck, I _need_ you. Turn over; I want to ride you until we cum."

The second Yuuri looked surprised for a second, but then he smirked and repositioned according to Yuuri´s orders.

Yuuri slowly adjusted himself, the angle was now deep, _much_ deeper and he felt full like never before.

The other Yuuri glared at him with those dark eyes full of lust and thrusted in, rough and sudden.

"Oh, God. Fuck, _fuck_!" Yuuri almost collapsed when he felt himself _inside_ him; nothing made sense anymore.

He relaxed and let his second half do the job; he reflexively clenched his cheeks, squeezed that cock, wanted to feel it as _much_ as he could, every inch of it.

No matter _how_ lewd does it sounded, he just wanted to ride himself until both of them faint from pleasure.

"Sounds good to me," replied his second half under him with that smirk he both hated and loved at this point of time.

Yuuri looked down; on the other Yuuri spread _naked_ , _sweaty_ and _beautiful_ beneath him; with that _stupid_ tie, that just kept getting in the way, wrinkled and sticked to his chest; and came instantly.

 

 

 

When Yuuri woke up, he was alone. He looked around, but the room was empty as always and nothing suggested that right here, in his bed, he was making out and fucking with someone else. He touched the sheets; they were still warm.

For one second he did even _miss_ the second Yuuri; but when he closed his eyes, his presence was still tangible in the air. Although he couldn´t touch him anymore, he could still feel him, smell him, remember him.

Somehow, that night gave him a lot more than he initially thought.

 

 

 

Of course, Yuuri did eventually found somebody who discovered his second half again. Or rather, _awaken_ it, to be more specific.

With Victor, he could became _anything_ he ever wanted.

And he never _ever_ felt ashamed for feeling that way again.

 


	2. I Will Never Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years later, the second Yuuri again appears on Yuuri´s bed. Victor however, is nowhere to be seen. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Epilogue to the "This Is My Pleasure". I felt like the previous story was somehow unfinished and felt urge to write another. Not to mention that writing YuuYuu is pretty spicy..

Yuuri was slowly walking home from the winter stadium; his head full of programs, choreographies and deadlines. Well, what you expect from full-time figure skating teacher. His stomach growled and he furrowed while looking at his watch. Again he was coming home late for proper dinner time.

He finally opened up the front door and with sigh took off his shoes.

"I´m home," he said, although now it was more out of habit than actually awaiting an answer. There was no one who would answer him, after all.

He tossed the bag with the skates onto the sofa and barefoot walked to the bedroom to find clean clothes to put on after the shower he was genuinely longing for.

 

He barely stepped on the room threshold when he saw _him_ , again rolling on _his_ bed; and suddenly he was again 21, still lived in Japan by his parents and had just met his other half.

 

"Hey, dumbass," the second Yuuri grinned at him and _dammit_ , that smirk was still there. "Remember me?"

 

There was no point of freaking out now; so he just accepted it as it was. It wasn´t like this is the first time he had met his inner self materialized.

 

"How?" he asked calmly and just like that, walked across the room and sat on the sheets. "I thought it was supposed to be only once-in-a-lifetime thing."

 "I don´t even know myself," the second Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. "Yet.. here I am."

 

Yuuri looked at him and saw the same image, he was used to see every day in the mirror: kept stubble on his face; cheeks that finally lost their chubbiness; and the very same brown eyes he was given the day he was born, although now already with small bags under them and first wrinkles around their corners.

 

"Look at you. You´ve gotten old," he teased his second half.

"Shut up; like you _didn´t_."

 

The other Yuuri leaned onto his elbows, still watching Yuuri sitting next to him. He was again shirtless, and wore only tight dark-blue ripped jeans Victor gave him last year and Yuuri felt too _old_ for them in the first place. The light in the room was dimmed but he could see bruises and scars on the second Yuuri´s body from the years of trainings and competitions; from his neck hung painfully familiar matching chain that Victor had bought for them for their fifth anniversary. Reflexively, he brushed his own fingers through the fabric on his chest; it was still there.

 

"Next time you see the one that keeps you returning, tell him to stop being _such_ a perfectionist," he frowned slightly.

"Right," chuckled the other Yuuri. "Noted."

 

None of them dug any deeper in that; they just kept sitting in silence side by side, two breathes in the air. The apartment was very quiet; they had no neighbors, Makkachin died almost a decade ago and Victor was gone for weeks now.

Yuuri was well aware of his own ass touching other´s Yuuri feet and it took him barely a minute to turn over, crawled over his lap and lick onto those soft lips.

"Fuck, I _missed_ you," he breathed out and kissed himself deeply.

He let the other Yuuri pulled him closer and opened up his mouth more, enabling the second tongue to entrance inside; welcoming him, greeting him and entwine him with his own. It was just as intoxicating as the last time and he moaned into his own mouth, wanting more and at the same time wanting to _give_ more.

He finally broke the kiss and looked at the other Yuuri, cheeks flushed, panting heavily, with that ever present sparkle in his eyes. The second Yuuri smirked, leaned forward and gave him a couple of good, strong strokes.

There was something surreal at feeling the softness of your hand on your shaft, albeit only through the fabric, in an angle you could never possibly manage to achieve by yourself; Yuuri hissed and surrounded to it.

 

Before he knew it, he was already above second Yuuri, kissing him deeply and pressing him into the sheets. They both moaned as they took off each other´s clothes simultaneously, kicking it away; and didn´t bother with glasses - Yuuri switched to contacts long ago.

Their cocks brushed together; naked, hard and standing between their lower bellies as they kept kissing and rolling on the bed. Luckily, it was way wider than the one from fifteen years ago and they ended up on Victor´s half. Yuuri realized immediately that he wanted to fuck the other Yuuri _exactly_ here, in Victor´s bed.

He leaned to bit a spot on other´s Yuuri neck; and welcomed the sharp sting at his own skin. He kept licking and sucking it until he was satisfied. It was probably pointless to mark yourself; but he liked it anyway.

Finally, he moved down second´s Yuuri body and took his cock to his mouth, immediately feeling it on his own body, too. He closed his eyes and hummed, taking himself deep; the Yuuri under him yelped and buried his fingers into his hairs. Yuuri started to suck himself off, that hot and wetness almost taking him over the edge; but he endured.

Without losing time, he slid his fingers between those cheeks and slowly pushed one of it inside. The other Yuuri moaned and thrusted in his mouth; already slippery inside and sucking his finger in. It was so, _so_ overwhelming but Yuuri managed to slid a second finger inside and started to scissor his other half. They were both moaning; Yuuri beneath him with loud and clear, and his own voice muffled by cock in his mouth and drowning from pleasure by feeling each one of his moves also in his _own_ ass.

When the taste in his mouth got bitter, he knew and also felt already being close; so he slowly took out the fingers and released the cock from his mouth. The other Yuuri looked at him, trembling and beautiful and not so much different than when he was looking at him like this during their last time.

He wanted him; he wanted him _bad._

Yuuri pulled him closer and let him to put his legs on his shoulders, quickly lubed himself and slowly pushed all the way in. The both almost cried from pleasure; the other Yuuri pulled his legs more to himself, enabling Yuuri to get _deeper_ , to fuck him _harder_. Yuuri kept thrusting in him, he pinned his other half by his hips to the sheets, listening to those moans as he kept fucking him as if his life depended on it. They were both groaning and yelling and kissing each other until finally the body under him arched with the cry and Yuuri came in that hot, pleading ass clenching impossibly tight around his cock.

He collapsed on the second Yuuri into one panting mess.

 

 

 

Yuuri was still lying on other Yuuri´s sweaty chest, listening to his heart; and at the same time felt _his_ own beating like a crazy. Then his second half dedicated him _that_ look, slightly wicked smile dancing on his lips; he slid two fingers down Yuuri´s bottom and pushed them inside. Yuuri gasped; and despite feeling like freshly fucked, his ass started clenching around those fingers desperately.

Second Yuuri nuzzled in his neck while pushing them deeper.

"Fuck, Yuuri.. it´s so, _so_ good."

"You still want more?" Yuuri managed to ask, breathing in deeply.

"Of course. I said to you before I want everything you can give me."

He changed the angle and Yuuri yelped, pushing back to that hand, again half-hard.

The second Yuuri kept teasing him for a while, then chuckled and since they both could basically read each other´s mind, Yuuri and his second half slipped out of bed.

Yuuri positioned himself against a wall, arms extended, only palms touching the rough surface; and spread his legs. He felt the second Yuuri leaned on him, his hot chest warming up his back and whispered him in his ears.

"Don´t worry, I´ll give it to you _good._ "

His voice was _so_ sensual that it went right into his cock and Yuuri shivered with lust.

After the first few thorough slicked-up thrusts aiming precisely on his prostate, Yuuri completely lost all of his self control and let out a loud, broken moan; feeling the waves of pleasure spreading through his whole body, his nipples standing so hard it almost hurt.

The other Yuuri fucked him _good_ , he fucked him _hard_ ; and Yuuri just kept moaning and holding with his sweaty palms onto that wall for dear life; until his knees suddenly betrayed him and he stumbled, his feet slipped and he hit his head on that _fucking_ drawer standing right next to him.

They both hissed and Yuuri´s hand darted to the wound, he saw some blood on his fingers, but he´s been worse already.

The other Yuuri stopped thrusting for a second and slipped out of him; but since they were basically one, Yuuri was only mildly surprised when his second half lift him by his hips like a feather - he didn´t know he _still_ had so much strength - and put him carefully on _that_ stupid drawer.

The other Yuuri leaned in to kiss him while slowly pushing back in.

They both smiled; this height was _perfect_.

At that point, Yuuri was thankful that Victor had chosen their furniture from real wood, massive and stable; since he just tilted his head back and let the other Yuuri pounding into him until his body arched and he came, shouting; white strains sliding down his belly and chest and at the same time, the warmth spilling inside of him.

 

 

\--

 

 

"I know it´s stupid since basically I _am_ you, but how had you been?" asked the second Yuuri, naked and relaxed on his sheets; his cock deflated and loose between his legs.

"Well.. you know _how_ I had been," answered Yuuri.

"That´s true. Without Vitya, I probably even wouldn´t _be_ here, but.. I want to hear it from _you_ ," said his other half, obviously determined not to let it go.

Yuuri sighed.

"You know how Victor is. He had _always_ been like this; always afraid of aging. He´s been complaining last couple years about his hair getting thinner; first wrinkles on his face, his stamina getting weaker.."

"Yeah, but he _still_ fucks good," chuckled the other Yuuri.

Just a quick memory of Victor´s gorgeous dick slowly roaming up and down his insides made Yuuri shiver.

"Yes, he still fucks _good_ ," he smiled for himself. "Anyway, it escalated couple weeks ago, at his 40th birthday. He strictly refused to celebrate it, so we just stayed at home and relaxed. Well, at least, _tried_ to, since congratulations kept coming anyway. The invitation for him to skate some small program at local exhibition probably mixed up with other emails and when he opened it.. well, he snapped. He threw his laptop to the wall and started screaming - at me, at everybody, at people I don´t even know. Eventually he packed himself and left."

Yuuri sighed again and felt being watched by two keen, dark eyes. The other Yuuri entwined his fingers with his own and kissed him on his shoulder; Yuuri could feel the heat radiating from his own skin.

"Victor could never.. _detached_ from figure skating after he retired. I mean - I´ve been there too, but.. somehow I ended up being still able to come and put my feet on the ice; and he did not. I fully understood it while watching his final exhibition. He poured _everything_ onto that performance and after he finished he literally left one part of his heart on that ice. It _stayed_ there and never came back again; and neither did he."

He became silent and perceived only those small kisses on his back and shoulders.

Eventually, second Yuuri drew away so Yuuri could look into his own face.

"Look, Yuuri.. I´m no fucking therapist and you know that, but.. I think.. it´s just like what you have said. Life doesn´t give us only pretty things. Life gives as suffering, and cry, and despair; but also love, hope and joy. We´ve been happy for a long time.. maybe now is time for something else."

 

Yuuri didn´t want _something else_. He wanted _Victor_.

 

"I just-" started Yuuri and his voice broke, "I just don´t understand it. I´ve never seen him as _old_ in the first place; I´ve never have and never will. It´s Victor; he will _always_ stay beautiful for me."

He put his head on his other half´s shoulder, gulping the tears down.

 

"Mhm," chimed in the other Yuuri and pulled him closer, carefully into his lap. "But he has probably never considered himself in that way."

He brushed his fingers through his hair and Yuuri found it oddly satisfying. Victor´s fingers were long and lean and perfect, but.. his own were felt just _right_ ; slowly sliding between individual strains, gently stroking the pale skin underneath them.

 

"Fuck, I _love_ him," he finally burst into silent cry. He haven´t said that to anybody in the past _weeks._ There was nobody who would listen to him.

"I´m listening," whispered his voice above him and he felt the second´s Yuuri shoulder trembling as well as his own. His throat clenched, but eyes remained dry.

This Yuuri was probably still pretty wicked, but he became also gentle and caring and _kind._

It felt nice.

 

As the hours passed by, they both knew they´d have to set apart again. After all, on their first encounter only one night was given to them and Yuuri had no reason to think that this would be any different.

"Will you come see me again? Somewhere, some other time?" asked Yuuri, still in other´s Yuuri lap and hated how his voice trembled on the syllables.

The fingers in his hair stopped for a moment.

"I don´t know. It really does not depend on me. Maybe I will come if you´d need me again."

Yuuri turned his head up and saw his own face above him.

He climbed off his lap and sat against the second Yuuri, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I _need_ you," he said and watched them glisten and water in the pale light; until one tear finally slid down the other´s Yuuri´s cheek and Yuuri instantly felt the moisture and salt on his own cheek, too. He reached out his hand and gently brushed it off, surprised by the smoothness of his own fingers.

"You know," started the Yuuri in front of him, "I thought you´d have guessed it by now already, but I have _never_ left you."

There was moment of silence until Yuuri finally replied.

"I know," he whispered and pulled the other Yuuri closer for a kiss.

 

 

 

Just like fifteen years ago, he woke up alone. It was almost sunrise and his head hurt; Yuuri put a finger on that spot and hissed. He discovered a small blood stain on the sheets and couple of raven hair, but that was all.

The front door banged and he winced.

_Who..?_

Familiar, tall figure stopped at the bedroom threshold.

Yuuri saw the very same grey coat Victor had bought years ago in Barcelona just because Yuuri said he likes it.

Yuuri saw the very same blue eyes that locked onto his own just like the first day they had met.

 

The rays of sun finally pushed themselves under the jalousie and softly illuminated the room; they were dancing on the walls, around the furniture; reflecting on his bare skin.

Victor finally stepped inside.

"I´m home, Yuuri."


End file.
